Bacteria Release(Takeo Clan)
Bacteria Release (胚遁, Saikenton, VIZ: Bacteria Style or Germ Style) is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of wind and yang release. Known to be used famously by the Takeo Clan, the users of this release are able to use it in their own unique way; to transmit viruses, healing, and incorporate it into one’s fighting style. Despite the various ways to make use of the release, its complexities can make one opposing experience difficulty fending against it. Members of the Takeo Clan utilizes the organisms around them to perform either offensive, defensive or even detection techniques within a limited, yet vast range. Essential to performing more advanced techniques, the organisms being manipulated can make the user’s arsenal very versatile and style can very from user to user (e.g, forming objects out of thin air and altering shapes,sizes and density/durability). Forming at molecular levels, the organisms continue to accumulate until the object is formed; said objects can move and pass through their targets based on the user’s base speed. Apart of the Takeo Clan, those capable of using this nature ability must master the Takeo Clan’s “Coming of Age” technique―sensing within a three hundred twenty one kilometer range. Not only is it the limited range that a user is capable of performing their techniques, it also grants them to process physical motion. Bacterial techniques from a Takeo Clansmen are so versatile, one that does not have great Chakra Control and stable Chakra Levels as them would become fatigued. Trivia *Bacterial Organisms can be found in basically any source. Such boundless reserves of these that can be manipulated allows dealing with a user extremely difficult. *Takeo Clansmen are famous for its use and are said to deal with opposing bacterial techniques with ease if not of their own. Depending on the technique and if one has great chakra control, its possible to physically disassemble the physical structure of a target’s technique. *While Wind and Yang Release is said to make up the Bacteria Release, bacteria is present in nearly everything. Its arguable whether a user can access other elements if bacteria are within them. *Although Chakra Reserves and Chakra Levels act as a catalyst for many of a user’s bacteria techniques, they are still virtually vulnerable to those with greater chakra level and control of their own: 1) The organisms manipulated can be destroyed if under intense heat by an opponent’s fire release technique that has greater chakra level, control and reserves than the user. 2) Performing a unique barrier at molecular levels to make the bacterial organisms irresponsible to their user’s command. *Despite being molecular organisms, bacterial techniques can still be seen depending on the object formed. Accumulating many organisms and through the use of chakra slowly reveals a darkened appearance of what’s formed; users that cloak their bodies in bacteria can darken their physical appearance. *Sensory-type Ninja are mostly incapable of detecting where the user themselves could be; once in control of all the organisms within their limited range, the user can throw off a sensory ninja by distributing their chakra into the organisms. *Unique Dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can only see the bacteria techniques if millions of them travel in groups to form a chakra cloud of some sort. Despite seeing them, it’s still possible to go through one of great visual abilities undetected.